Virtualization has become a widely used technique. In some virtualized computing environments, virtual machines are provisioned and operate using pooled physical resources. This approach is advantageous as it enables efficient sharing of physical resources (e.g., processors, storage, etc.) among virtual machines. In other virtualized computing environments, containers are used to provide separate processing environments. Wherein a virtual machine instantiates its own operating system and cooperates with a hypervisor, a container does not have its own operating system but executes directly on a host operating system which may be shared with other containers.